1. Field
The described embodiments relate to computing devices. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to control circuits for asynchronous circuits.
2. Related Art
Some computing devices use asynchronous circuits for performing operations (e.g., computational operations, control operations, etc.). Generally, asynchronous circuits are circuits that perform the operations without using a reference signal (e.g., a global clock) to control the functioning of the circuits (in contrast, synchronous circuits use reference signals to control the functioning of the circuits). Although providing some benefits (e.g., reducing power consumption, eliminating some, if not all, clock generation and control circuits and clock signal routing, etc.), using asynchronous circuits means that computing device designers must deal with issues associated with the asynchronous circuits. For example, the performance (in terms of the number of computational operations performed in a given time) and power consumption of some asynchronous circuits fluctuates according to the type and sequence of operations being performed, the data being processed (e.g., the number of bits for a given operation, etc.), and temperature of the circuit itself, and/or based on other factors. This can make the precise identification of the performance and power consumption of computing devices that include asynchronous circuits difficult.
Throughout the figures and the description, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.